heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Alvin the Treacherous
Alvin the Treacherous is chief of the Outcasts and ruler of Outcast Island. Formerly a resident of Berk, Alvin's intentions are to claim Berk as his own and retrieve Hiccup's knowledge for his own. After Dagur took Outcast Island for himself, Alvin joined up with a reluctant Hiccup and Stoick, eventually regaining their trust and friendship. He does not appear in the original movie, but rather the spinoff TV Show ''DreamWorks Dragons'' instead. Physical Appearance Like the other Outcasts, Alvin sports a large, messy black beard and hair and crooked teeth. He wears a viking helmet with a crest on the front and four dragon-horns on the side with scale-like armor covering his body. He wears gauntlets on his arms adorned with spikes and a belt held togather with bone. Personality As his name implies, Alvin is decietful, malicious, violent, sadistic and (of course) treacherous in his deeds. His goal is to take Berk for his own as both a lust for power and as vengeance for his banishment from Berk. He seems to take pleasure in frightening those around him (especially his number one and number two, Savage and Mildew), and shows benign disappointment when Hiccup doesn't respond to it. Being treacherous, he himself pertains a distrust of others like Dagur the Deranged. Though he is spiteful, unlike Dagur, he is also very patient, willing to turn himself in to the Hairy Hooligans if it is his only option. By the time he regains Outcast Island, Alvin regains Stoick's trust and friendship, possibly meaning the war between Berk and the Outcasts have come to an end. It is implied that the relationship between Hiccup and Snotlout is parallel to Stoick and Alvin when they were the same age. Powers and Abilities * 'Superhuman Strength: '''Alvin is incredibly strong, equal to - if not stronger - than Stoick. He has demonstrated his strength by matching Stoick in battle, throwing a Deadly Nadder into a cage by himself and stunning Meatlug out of action with a single punch to the face. * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''He is shown to have an extensive knowledge of warfare and effectively leads the Outcast Tribe with a combination of intelligence, strength and fear. Alvin, like his name suggests, is very treacherous and quite clever. * '''Leadership and Planning: '''He is capable of creating cunning plans that have fooled Hiccup and the rest of the Dragon Riders in the past, such as when he released a force of Changewings as a distraction for Savage and Mildew to carry out the real plan. He knows right before Hiccup plan to save Stoick that Dagur has the army and won't hurt Stoick yet until he gets the Toothless. * '''Skilled Fighter: '''He is a very accomplished fighter and was able to hold his own against Stoick in single combat. He is also able to defend himself from wild dragons with ease, with or without weapons. * '''Enhanced Speed and Agility: '''However, his size can also result in a disadvantage as Dagur was able to hold off Alvin and dodge most of his attacks with his superior speed and agility. He shown for his size and weight he can jump over Stoick head. He shown that he fast enough to grab Snotlout in time for the Screaming Death to eat. Weapons Like all vikings, Alvin is skilled (but not relegated to) a limitless number of weapons, including swords, bludgeons, axes and so on. When he trespasses on Berk, he retrieves a small axe he left behind in his banishment. Despite this, he is easily able to fend off enemies (human and dragon) with his bare hands. Role in the Crossover Much like in the show, Alvin serves as a central antagonist to the Big Four, using every tactic in his arsenal to battle his enemies and usurp any force that stands against him. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III In the books, Hiccup and Alvin are arch enemies, and they keep that feeling of animosity in the TV series. Alvin clearly has some sort of history with Hiccup's father, and recognizes Hiccup as "Stoick's little embarrassment" and "Stoick's little runt". Hiccup at first outsmarts Alvin into taking him to dragon island. It is there that Alvin realizes that Hiccup is a master dragon trainer. Alvin then begins to try to train dragons of his own, but he fully realizes that to do so he will need Hiccup. He abducts him several times throughout the franchise. Hiccup is usually sarcastic around Alvin which annoys the Outcast chief considerably, showing the amount of contempt he has for the bloodthirsty chief. Hiccup and Alvin both clearly underestimate each other. Hiccup was completely fooled by Alvin's plot to lure him to the Isle of Night, and Alvin has many times watched helplessly as the "90-pound boy repeatedly defeats an army of blood-thirsty savages." Alvin is Hiccup's main enemy in the television series, and he is one of the few characters that Hiccup has openly ordered Toothless to finish off. The animosity between the two of them has grown and grown as Hiccup has escaped Alvin and Alvin has nearly destroyed things that Hiccup cares deeply about. Alvin has notably targeted Astrid, and this has served to fuel the fire of the rivalry. Then Alvin discovered he could use Hiccup's love for Toothless to get at him, and this seemed to be the final straw. When Hiccup finally escaped, he and Toothless made a diving attack at Alvin and would have most likely killed him if they had not been downed by bolas. It is rare for Hiccup to be so determined to kill an enemy, but Alvin has given him good reasons to reach such decisions. Alvin has now trained a dragon, so it is highly likely that he and Hiccup will become even more embittered towards each other. Jack Frost The odds of Alvin the Treacherous being able to see Jack may depend on the story. As a Viking who worships the Nordic pantheon, Alvin would most likely be able to see Jack Frost because of being familiar with the name of Jokul Frosti (Jack Frost's original Scandinavian name). Jack's sworn enemy, Pitch Black would see the fear that Alvin imposes and the bitter history shared with Hiccup, using him for his own ends. Merida DunBroch As princess to a kingdom against the vikings, Alvin would find her as an easy target as a bargaining chip against Scotland and the clans that reside in it. He would find her tenacity amusing, but ultimately a hazard to his men and his health. Rapunzel Corona Alvin (and most other vikings for that matter) represent everything that Gothel taught her to fear - ruffians with pointy teeth and nasty, cruel intentions for those ill-prepared for the world. Much like the Stabbington Brothers, Alvin would find a girl with magical, life-sustaining hair incredibly profitable. If the events take place after ''Tangled, he would still find value in a princess to a kingdom as prosperous and wealthy as Corona. Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Characters Category:DreamWorks Dragons Characters Category:Royalty Category:Secondary Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Former Protagonists Category:Sailors Category:Warriors Category:Hunters Category:Poachers Category:Anti-Hero Category:Animated Characters